SAVIN' ME
by SKANDROSITA
Summary: La condena mas drastica se dicto, Loki llego a Midgar sin poderes y recuerdos, solo el odio que lo consume y cuando encuentre lo que anhela, su memoria regresara, ese será tu verdadero castigo. Mila perdio todo, Stark y Banner tienen una deuda moral con ella, asi como desconfianza, su novio era un espia que robo la cura para uno y ella sufre de amnesia ¿quien es el malo? OC.
1. Ultima oportunidad

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes IRON MAN, HULK, THOR Y THE AVENGERS son propiedad de MARVEL por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

**Asgard.**

Había perdido su convicción mucho tiempo atrás, sentía su cuerpo consumido por la espera desolada en aquel calabozo, sus manos aun estaban aprisionadas en los grilletes irritando su piel, sus ojos verdes mostraban una mirada perdida y a la vez iracunda. Sabía con certeza que ese lugar no era su hogar, donde todo era excesos y festejos frívolos, donde alguna vez el reino y ahora caminaba sin ánimos por los pasillos de la majestuosa fortaleza.

Los superiores ya estaban reunidos en la gran sala, mandando miradas llenas de desdén a Loki humillándolo a cada paso que daba, odiaba todo lo que esas figuras de autoridad representaban, pero sobre todo aborrecía a su medio hermano, Thor que mostraba una expresión confusa y melancólica tomo asiento a lado de su madre que veía con añoranza a su hijo antes de ser condenado.

Odín con esa presencia tan imponente se dirigió a la multitud —mis mas grandes orgullos, mis hijos forjados a mi semejanza, crecieron a mi forma de pensar y ser. Jamás pensé decirles que reinar con sabiduría, no seria fácil y que la grandeza inicia con la humildad— parecía que la misericordia estaba de lado de Loki.

—tan ilusorias tus palabras, aparentando clemencia, cuando todo esto es escoria— sus voz estaba llena de furia y resentimiento, Odín dirigió la mirada al suelo con decepción intentando recobrar la cordura, todos en el recinto murmuraban por la insolencia del dios de las travesuras. El continuo diciendo —¿esas son tus palabras mas estridentes y contundentes? Resulta que siempre has respetado y querido a tus enemigos— Loki abrió los ojos al ver que su rabia no causaba mayor impacto antes su juez. —no importa lo que hagas, jamás tendrás mi respeto— el tono de su voz estaba lleno de impotencia.

Odín golpeo con su cetro el suelo —lo más sensato, es que guardes silencio y escuches— un silencio abrumador opaco el lugar. —tu hermano mayor ya obtuvo su castigo y aprendió su lección, es hora de que tu pases por lo mismo—.

Loki al escuchar esas palabras sintió como su cuerpo se contraía de enojo —¡no soy igual que Thor… no puedes hacerme esto! —luchaba contra sus grilletes, pero varios guardias de la corte real entraron a detenerlo, por más que intentaba usar su magia no podía estaba demasiado débil.

El dios de la sabiduría veía como su hijo se estaba consumiendo en la oscuridad —llegaras a la tierra sin tus poderes y sin recuerdos, solo el odio que no te da descanso— Odín se puso de pie —sabes el porqué estás aquí, porque esta condena, no supiste valorar el respeto, la amistad… el amor.

Loki empezó a reír de forma descarada —amor. — recaclco esa palabra —¿tú que sabes de eso? aniquilaste a toda mi raza y me usaste como una reliquia mas de tu colección, engañándome diciendo que eras mi familia.— estaba siendo amagado por cuatro hombres que doblegaban su cuerpo, pero no mostraba arrepentimiento alguno.

Odín siguió hablando —cuando encuentres lo que anhelas, tus recuerdo regresaran. Ese será tu verdadero castigo. — los presentes no entendieron que clase de sentencia había declarado su deidad ¿Qué podía anhelar Loki además de poder?

Los guardias dejaron libre a Loki que estaba de rodillas, Thor vio a su hermano ponerse de pie y tomo la mano de su madre para transmitirle confianza. Se sentía culpable al no comprender en había fallado como hermano y le dijo en voz baja —tengo fe en ti.

Loki sonrió de lado y contesto —no tengo miedo.

Odín escucho el murmuro y arremetió la última frase —deberías de tener miedo, ya que no hay peor enemigo que uno mismo, y más cuando enfrentas a tu verdadero ser. —camino hasta quedar frente a su hijo que tenía esa postura desafiante, pero no podía esconder el vacio de su alma, antes de poder decir algo más, un destello enceguecedor dejo en blanco a los presentes y el joven desapareció gracias a los infinitos poderes rey Odín.

* * *

**Dakota del norte, estados unidos, 7:46 pm.**

La nieve caía de forma melancólica, el cielo tenía ese peculiar color morado casi para anochecer, la soledad envolvía todo el lugar, pocas personas disfrutarían de un gélido paisaje, una de esas caminaba por el bosque lleno de árboles secos y cubiertos de hielo, cabello rojo que se notaba aun en poca luz, piel pálida que contrastaba con el lugar , ojos color hazel casi amarillos, regresaba a su cabaña después de explorar un poco, mientras sentía el viento fresco en su rostro, dándole esa sensación de calma, ese frio extremo la hacía sentir viva de algún modo, a pesar de no estar acostumbrada a estar sola, era la única condición a la cual le podía hacer frente al luto que llevaba desde hace meses atrás, parte de su ser estaba aprisionado en la culpa reprimida, los recuerdos la asediaban.

«que estúpida soy, no tengo nada en común con la naturaleza, ya extraño la televisión por cable y el piso sin musgo» caminaba de forma torpe entre las piedras y el suelo húmedo mientras maldecía en sus adentros «siempre decías que el clima cálido aliviaba el alma. Y yo haciendo lo contrario, sintiéndome súper boy scout».

El viento movía su cabello de forma suave, tomo su mano izquierda y sintió el anillo debajo del guante «jamás imagine estar tan sola ¿Qué pensarías de mi al verme en esta precaria situación?» por fin salía de ese denso bosque y veía su acogedora cabaña «seguramente reirías como idiota, contagiando tu sonrisa a todos» seguía caminando, avanzando y viendo el pequeño lago que mostraba el reflejo del cielo, las estrellas más brillantes que en la cuidad y las nubes comenzaron a juntarse de forma extraña «un momento ¿Qué demo…» sus pensamientos quedaron en pausa al ver un destello verde parecido a la aurora boreal, pero supo que era algo distinto cuando una onda de energía pego en su cuerpo como una explosión.

«No tengo fuerza alguna» tenia adolorido todo el cuerpo « ¿estoy muerto?» el joven intentaba abrir los ojos y ver a su alrededor, pero todo estaba borroso, sentía su pecho oprimido y un movimiento molesto en sus hombros eran mas incesantes.

— ¡despierta por favor —escuchaba entre sueños la voz aguda de una mujer.

«Definitivamente no estoy muerto, ni Garm sería tan cruel». Loki se quejo —mmmm.

Momentos antes.

La naturaleza arriesgada y curiosa de M.G la llevaron a adentrarse aun más en bosque ¿Qué se encontraría? ¿Un satélite caído?. Al avanzar mas y mas podía ver la tierra movida, tantas series sobre policías forenses le daba algunas pistas, unos arboles caídos mostraban que casi estaba en el lugar de impacto, cuando fijo la mirada vio en el centro de un cráter la figura de un hombre, corrió para auxiliarlo.

« ¿Cómo demonios legaste aquí?» veía las ropas extrañas que usaba aquel individuo misterioso, las marcas en sus muñecas y antes de llegar a una apresurada conclusión pensó en su salud.

Intentando percibir sus signos vitales, toco con sus dedos el cuello del joven que tenía una piel tan pálida y tersa, sus facciones eran tan delicadas, pero masculinas, acerco su rostro al de él para escuchar su respiración… «Solo esta inconsciente» sonrió para si misma, espero una buena respuesta quitándose el abrigo para arroparlo y protegerlo un poco de la noche fría. Alzo el rostro de Loki para recargarlo sobre sus piernas, ya que no podía ir a ningún lugar por ser algo débil y "enana" como le decía su jefe.

« ¿Dónde estoy?» entre abrió los ojos y por fin las cosas tomaban forma, veía a su alrededor consternado, intentando encontrar alguna explicación a su existencia « ¿Cómo demonios llegue aquí?» tomo asiento y vio detrás a una joven asustada.

—qué bueno que recobraste la conciencia pero no te levantes, por favor. —, el hizo caso omiso a la orden y camino sin prestar atención.

« ¿Qué fue eso?»Pensó M.G cuando vio a ese hombre pararse como si nada, en seguida intento seguir su paso y ver que sucedía. Loki deambulo por el lugar, su caminar era fatídico, el vapor de si aliento daba a notar su debilidad.

«Estúpida mujer irritante» pero en realidad su orgullo enfermizo no lo dejaba aparentar lo que en realidad sentía, su cuerpo se desmoronaba a pedazos, el dolor interno era insoportable, su energía era mínima.

—si caminas en esa dirección te perderás en la montaña. —M.G salía de la tierra y trataba de convencer a Loki —.Puedes llamar a la policía desde mi cabaña —su rostro mostraba preocupación.

— ¿policía? ¿Por qué los llamaría? —Respondió de forma áspera.

— ¿no fuiste secuestrado? — .Hizo una mueca de duda, sería lo más lógico que sus secuestradores lo hubieran abandonado en aquel lugar, porque no podía ser un extraterrestre, era demasiado atractivo para ser un depredador.

— Al parecer no eres inteligente, muéstrame el camino—. Era tan frívolo incluso en sus peores momentos, camino detrás de la joven que estaba enojada por que la había llamado torpe, per por ética no podía dejarlo a su suerte.

— Quisiera que me explicaras todo, pero lo mas importante es que quisiera saber tu nombre— .intento hacer platica, el camino de regreso parecía eterno en total silencio.

—Loki Laufeyson— no dijo otra palabra.

« Genial, he tenido mejores platicas con una licuadora» resignada siguió hasta llegar al lago, todo parecía tranquilo, tan calmado. —se que parece aburrido pero ver la mañana en este lugar no tiene precio, jamás pensé en rentar una cabaña, pero las ventanas me convencieron desde el inicio— trataba de ser amable.

— ¿siempre hablas tanto o solo lo haces para fastidiar? —. A pesar de estar solo y perdido, quería toda compañía lejos de él.

M.G apretó sus puños y mandíbula «solo una llamada para ser libre, solo una llamada» camino más rápido para abrir la puerta y jamás ver de nuevo a aquel hombre misterioso, busco en el bolso de su pantalón y encontró el llavero, pero ya alguien estaba esperándola cerca de la entrada.

—lindo lugar para vacacionar y olvidar todo, pero el pasado te persigue. —hablaba sobre Chad —Dame la vacuna y ya nadie más saldrá herido— mostro un cuchillo de caza y la joven dio un paso atrás, —los datos decían que estarías sola, pero será divertido degollar a dos. —ese hombre camino frente a M.G y recargo el filo en el cuello de la chica —no lo repetiré dos veces, ¿Dónde está la vacuna? .

—como dije antes a tu maldita gente, no existe, solo era una teoría —intentaba pensar en un plan de escape, pero era imposible.

— criatura inmunda, ¿eres tan patético que atacas a alguien mas endeble que tu? —Loki camino de forma segura, sin miedo, retando con la mirada.

—Esto no es de tu incumbencia, piérdete niño bonito. —Tomo con fuerza el brazo de la joven para intimidarla.

—tienes toda la razón, no tengo ningún interés en ella, pero acabas de subestimarme y eso me hacer perder los estribos— solo fanfarroneaba, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para estar de pie.

—No soy hombre de palabras. —Soltó a la mujer y cayó al suelo golpeando el rostro y perdiendo momentáneamente el sentido, mientras el sujeto corría para atacar a Loki, que mostraba una sonrisa que enmarcaba su cara de forma extraña.

Sintió como el cuchillo pasaba por uno de sus costados, pero por inercia lo habia esquivado, un movimiento hábil por parte del atacante retrocedió el trayecto de su arma, cortando el hombro del dios del engaño, haciendo que por primera vez sintiera algo tan doloroso «¿Qué demonios es esto?».

Una punzada llena de ardor y dolor inundaron sus sentidos, presentía que podría morir si no hacia nada, se hizo a un lado esquivando las agresiones, de forma torpe tomo una pose de defensa y espero el siguiente ataque, ese miedo jamás experimentado ocultaba la fuerza que habia aumentado en pocos instantes.

—estas acabado. — un nuevo intento por parte del atacante fue detenido, la mano de Loki sujeto la muñeca del aquel hombre robusto, la fuerza que manejaba era tal que disloco la mano del sujeto.

— ¡hijo de perra¡ — grito con voz ahogada.

— no sabes a quien te enfrentas. — una patada mas rompió la pierna derecha del caído, cuando el arrebato paso de tiempo hizo lo mismo el dolor, haciendo que el héroe agarrara su hombro para detener la agonía, Loki no se percataba de la sangre que brotaba de la herida dejando húmeda su ropa, y marcad un camino en su mano.

La chica quito el cabello de su rostro, sabiendo pronto toda su pena acabaría, pero no fue así, acababa de ser salvada por alguien del cual no esperaba nada, también vio las gotas de sangre que dejaba en su camino.

—espera Loki. —el hizo caso omiso —espera por favor —.La chica se levanto en seguida y camino más aprisa jalando el brazo herido del chico, haciendo que el se retorciera y quedara de rodillas —lo siento, lo siento, era la única forma de que estes quieto. — dijo sintiéndose culpable.

Se quito la bufanda turquesa que llevaba en el cuello e hizo un torniquete al brazo su salvador —asi dejara de sangrar, hasta que cosa esa herida. —ayudo al joven a incorporarse —apóyate en mi.

Loki camino a su lado sin decir nada, solo dirigiendo una mirada llena de decepción.

* * *

Para intrigarlos mas les dejo unos cuantos diálogos al azar que pasaran en un futuro.

_¿Te acuerdas de mí? Deberías olvidarme, será mejor para los dos._

_Yo, sólo soy una sombra ahora._

_Aquí es donde yo solía estar, aquí mismo, a tu lado. Estoy atrapado entre dos mundos diferentes._

_A veces llamo y grito tu nombre tan alto para que llegue a ti como una brisa de verano._

_Lo que yo daría, por estar perdido en tu abrazo._

_Me he enamorado de una estrella distante, volvo obligado, pero quisiera estar una noche mas en la tierra_

* * *

**¿Quién demonios es M.G y porque está de luto? ¿Será Mary Sue? XD**

**¿Qué pasara con Loki? ¿morirá desangrado y no tendrá su redención?**

**¿habrán mas personajes del mundo Marvel?**

**Dato curioso:**

**Garm es el guardián del inframundo de al mitología nórdica, un perro que siempre esta bañado en sangre.**


	2. Frio problema

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes IRON MAN, HULK, THOR Y THE AVENGERS son propiedad de MARVEL por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

**Asgard.**

Odín estaba solo, pensando en la severidad del castigo que había impuesto, contemplando el salón extrañando la presencia del antiguo Loki, sentado en su trono hizo llamar a su primogénito —Midgar no esta en peligro. Tu hermano es un enemigo menor en estos momentos, —pero debes tener paciencia para ver algún resultado en su ser— sabía que su primogénito tenía dudas y estaba en desacuerdo con esa inusual condena, que antes a él casi lo liquidaba mentalmente.

— ¿sabes cuantos midgardianos buscan a Loki para hacerlo pagar?. —Thor con el mismo tono demandante de su padre —cavaste su tumba, al mandarlo a su sentencia de muerte. —A pesar de haberle dado simples palabras de apoyo a su hermano tenía miedo de perderlo, esta vez de verdad.

— ¿sabes cuantos enemigos de los demás reinos quieren su sangre derramada? —Loki había hecho varios negocios sucios para conseguir el poder sobre el Tesseract_._

— solo quisiera ver que todo marche para su bien, es mi hermano. —lo mejor para el dios del engaño era mantener un bajo perfil y no llamar la atención de enemigos potenciales.

—iras cuando yo ordene y aun no es tiempo. —el dios del trueno retiro su presencia aceptando las condiciones de su padre, para Odín era un suplicio ver la incertidumbre en los ojos de Thor y recordar el dolor en la mirada vacía de Loki, hacia que el festejo mas alegre o la compañía mas selecta, se convirtiera en una simple broma, estaba destrozado pero no podía demostrar impotencia, el palacio era un lugar donde esperaría la llegada de su querido hijo, aquel joven que se mostraba tranquilo y sabio ante cualquier desafío.

* * *

**Dakota del norte, estados unidos 8:34 pm.**

La frágil mujer servía de apoyo a Loki, que se notaba cada vez más débil, ella solo podía pensar que tan grave era la herida, estaba preocupada por ambos hombres desconocidos; el primero por ser quien la había salvado, además de estar herido por su culpa y el segundo porque desgraciadamente era su deber ético atenderlo.

«debe ser una maldita broma» pensaba Loki al ser ayudado por un ser tan patético, que solo quería terminar con su vida, una cobarde ¿Qué podría ofrecer ella para ayudarlo? ¿Por qué pudo sentir las emociones de ambos?, su mirada estaba llena de impotencia, agonía y humillación.

—no tengo palabras para demostrar lo muy agradecida que estoy. —dijo algo cansada.

El jamás se digno a mirarla, cosa que desconcertaba a la chica. Al estar frente a la puerta, la abrió gracias sus llaves y encendió las luces de la sala « ¿Qué hare? » estaba confundida, no sabia si llamar a la policía o una ambulancia.

En un momento tan bizarro ¿que diría? "fui salvada por un hombre que cayó del cielo" y la policía seria peor "¿Por qué ese hombre la perseguía? ¿es bioterrorista? …anillo de casada ¿mato a su esposo?"

Caminaba junto a Loki para dejarlo descansar en un sillón individual, cuando vio que el joven descansaba se dirigió al teléfono y se quedo fría al pensar en el interrogatorio "¿no noto el auto que estaba a un lado de su cabaña?". Ese dato apenas lo notaba, el carro sospechoso estaba en la otra ventana de la sala.

"¿esta en este lugar tan solo para planear una masacre?" sobaba su frente mientras intentaba llegar a una solución.

— el idiota de afuera planea llamar a sus aliados, piensa claro que quieres hacer, aparte de morir. —dijo Loki con la voz entre cortada, presionando su hombro y con los ojos cerrados.

Mila quedo asombrada por lo que acababa de oír —no se de que hablas. —fingió demencia sobre el tema.

—la culpa te corroe, querías acabar tu sufrimiento, pero nada te dará descanso. —sonrió por lo fácil que era manipular a la mujer.

M.G coloco el teléfono en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón y salió de nuevo al frio, algo habia cambiado subitament en ella, tenía una actitud diferente mas segura y confiada, pateo el cuchillo y lo dejo cerca del lago, se inclino frente a su atacante que trataba de contener el dolor —deja tu teléfono y contesta, ¿por que ahora?. —pregunto mientras sujetaba la mano dislocada del hombre y este apagaba su celular.

— ¿Por qué no ahora? —Pauso para contener el dolor —Queremos fuera a Stark y se que quieres ayudarnos. — la respuesta del hombre fue confusa.

— acomodare de nuevo tu muñeca, pero tendrás que ser mas especifico si quieres volver a mover tus dedos de nuevo. — amenazo la mujer, que solo buscaba paz mental.

—Stark está muriendo y tu estabas con el espía que desapareció. Tienes que saber donde escondió la vacuna. —pretendía moverse pero era imposible.

—pues tu jefe mintió. Tony invento solo un nuevo elemento, que salvo su vida y al mundo, dos no trabajo con el desde hace siete meses y tres, — acomodo el hueso sin aviso. —caerás desmayado por el dolor.

Saco el teléfono, marco y espero que contestaran. —911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

—Dos hombres están heridos en la zona de cabañas Twist of fate en Devils Lake, frente a mi casa. —respondió algu dusosa por lo que pasaría después.

—¿esta herida? ¿sigue su atacante con usted? ¿Quiere refuerzos de la policía? , — demasiadas preguntas y poca acción por parte de la operadora — ¿podría decirme su nombre?

—Mila Graham, yo estoy bien, y si, seria lo mas adecuado, por favor traiga una ambulancia uno de ellos es mi paciente. —tenía una plática pendiente con Loki y eso tendría que esperar hasta estar en el hospital.

«Que idiota soy. ¿Por qué no lo deje dentro de la casa cuando aún estaba despierto?» intento jalar el cuerpo inerte del hombre, pero fue imposible, en serio era una debilucha, por eso mejor entro por unas mantas y cubrio al hombre que estaba a la intemperie, no sin antes ver a Loki —tengo varias preguntas que hacerte. —dijo de forma directa la joven.

El rio de forma descarada —que coincidencia, yo también tengo preguntas que no puedo responderme. —encogió sus hombros en señal de resignación.

— ¿puedo llamar a alguien o sabes dónde vives? cualquier dato será de ayuda— intentaba salir de problemas.

—solo puedo responder soy _Loki_ Laufeyson y que tienes una voz muy molesta. — Su mirada estaba apagándose, pero su forma tan acida no cambiaba.

—Loki, mírame, —intentaba llamar la atención del joven —Loki escúchame, no te dejare. «No puede estar pasando esto» se maldecía al pensar en su mala suerte, salió y tapo con las frazadas al idiota inconsciente y regreso a la casa, para corriendo las escaleras.

«Los humanos siempre prometen cosas que jamás cumplen» Loki se refería a las palabras antes dichas por Mila «estoy solo, soy una sombra de lo que fui» el cansancio estaba derrotando a al dios del engaño.

—quítate la camisa. —dijo la chica desde la planta alta, Loki sobre salto en el sofá debido a la propuesta atrevida —confía en mi, tengo otro tipo de interés en ti. —intento hacerle ver que no le atraía en absoluto.

«no pensé que vendría a este lugar a hacer lo de siempre» entro rápido a su habitación y salio con ropa mas cómoda, su cabello rojo intenso, lo tenía amarrado en una coleta y sus ojos amarillos eran muy poco usuales, dejo atónito al hombre semidesnudo.

—lastima, no hubiera funcionado. —contesto con sarcasmo, pero su voz tenía un tono adolorido; con torpesa se quito la prenda impregnada de sangre.

No quería mostrar lo nerviosa que estaba, al ver a su paciente sin camisa y como antes había imaginado, era tan encantador, sus oblicuos tan marcados, un abdomen firme y unos pectorales que hipnotizaban. Después se enfoco en la herida, tomo una silla y se quedo junto a el, traía en el cuello un estetoscopio y su maletín de doctor sobre las piernas, reviso minuciosamente y dijo —lo bueno, es que no daño ninguna vena importante, lo malo es que es profunda y tendré que coser, como te dije antes.

Dejo el maletín en el suelo y acomodo el estetoscopio en sus odios —quiero estar segura de que estas bien. —acerco su mano con el extremo de su aparato y cerro los ojos para apreciar mejor el sonido, cuando la piel de Loki hizo contacto con el metal, sintió un escalofrió en su cuerpo, haciendo que M.G riera —perdón, esta un poco frio.

«Creatura insolente» pensó momentáneamente antes de ver el rostro de su médico, tan gentil y delicado.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraron con la mirada de Loki y de inmediato los dos se ruborizaron, —tu corazón suena excelente, lindo palpitar —sonrió aliviada. —¿Cómo llegaste al cráter donde te encontré? —pregunto mientras escuchaba su respiración.

Loki se quedo callado tratando de recordar —yo…no lo se. —respondió de forma intrigante.

Mila trato de encontrar un diagnostico mas, ladeando su cabello revisando minuciosamente el cuello de Loki, buscando algún golpe en su cabeza —no insistiré, es difícil no saber quien eres.

—pequeña creatura, estas incomodándome. —hablo un poco molesto, por la invasión a su espacio personal.

—si perdiste la memoria, tiene que haber rastro de algún hematoma. —su piel mostraba rastros de deshidratación, tal vez falta de electrolitos estaban afectando al joven, abrió un pequeño kit sacando de esta gasas y alcohol, —dolerá, pero lo bueno es que te inyectare anestesia. —de su maletín saco guantes de látex, una jeringa y una ampolleta con liquido transparente, inyecto con delicadeza el hombro de Loki, pendiente de su reacción. Espero que surtiera efecto y tomo el alcohol, humedeció unas gasa y retiro todo rastro de sangre seca de forma superficial.

El estaba agonizando, no recordaba un sufrimiento tal, como por el que estaba pasando; apretó sus puños en la codera del sofá, intentando distraer su mente, mientras la doctora desinfectaba el área de trabajo, tomo la aguja, la introdujo en la piel lacerada de Loki y jalo el hilo, el sintió como ardía de forma intensa, este procedimiento tardo, porque le dio seis puntos, después vendo y dejo descansando a su inquilino.

«Tienes que ir al hospital, esa cortada es lo de menos» sabía que el joven estaba tan frágil debido a otros medios. —te debo la vida, después de que sanes ya no serás mi responsabilidad.—no quería involucrarse mas de lo que estaba.

— Tienes miedo. Lo siento, cada poro de tu cuerpo exuda pánico. —por algún motivo, sentia las emociones de los demás.

M.G se sentía expuesta, pero notaba lo mal que estaba Loki, suspiro y dijo —será mejor que descanses, mientras llega la ambulancia, —tomo de nuevo el teléfono y marco —Stark, tiempo sin hablar, tengo problemas y necesito un favor, ¡me lo debes!.

* * *

_**¿Qué tan rápido llegara la ayuda? **_

_**¿Por qué la actitud tan cambiante de la protagonista?**_

_**¿Qué une M.G y a Tony? **_

_**¿que tan enfermo se encuentra Stark?**_

_**¿mentira M.G solo para proteger a Loki?**_

_**Dato curioso:**_

_**Una de tantas habilidades de Loki es **__**aumentar temporalmente su fuerza física.**_


	3. Recuerdos dolientes

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes IRON MAN, HULK, THOR Y THE AVENGERS son propiedad de MARVEL por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

—Stark, tiempo sin hablar. Tengo problemas y necesito un favor ¡me lo debes! —grito la última frase y camino a la cocina, para no incomodar a Loki.

—seis meses buscándote, después de no hablar con nadie. ¿llamas pidiéndome un favor? — Tony soltó una risilla burlona, —es una verdadera sorpresa M.G.

—querían la vacuna y yo… recordé la teoría de Chad. —su voz se entre corto, seguramente su memoria estaba más revuelta que la de Loki, pero lo poco que conservaba era doloroso.

—entonces sabes que el…— no quería terminar la frase, aun tenia presente la imagen y el sonido desesperante de aquella confrontación.

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Cada día es un suplicio. — tantas cosas que estaban perdidas en su mente y lo único que recordaba era el rostro de su prometido y la última vez que lo vio respirar.

«Tenía la esperanza de que jamás recordaras» respondió preocupado. —¿Bruce ya lo sabe? —Ese proyecto era de gran importancia, era una colaboración de dos mentes maestras, pero todo había quedado atascado.

—ni siquiera se porque estoy hablando con tigo. — su tono era algo enfadado, por el poco o nulo interés de Stark, quizá el remordimiento de haberle quitado la vida a su joven ayudante cambiaria las cosas, pero no.

—de alguna manera necesitas mis influencias ¿no? —Intuía la razón de su búsqueda. —el dinero es el mejor amigo del hombre.

—no es tu dinero, necesito que ocultes mi presencia del sistema y la de alguien mas o ¿vas a dejarme a mi suerte.

— ¿Quién crees que soy Batman? Dejare de lado el tema y le daré a J.A.R.V.I.S. los datos.— no quiso preguntar mas, era una deuda de honor que debía cumplir.

—Solo quiero estar en paz, adiós. —se despidió sin decir mas, se recargo en el marco de la puerta y vio a su paciente recostado. «debe ser una mala broma del karma» refiriéndose a la falta de memoria de ella y Loki. Escucho a lo lejos el sonido de las sirenas, ese sentimiento de angustia de nuevo recorrió su ser. Imágenes confusas aparecían, sin explicación.

* * *

_Las luces de los helicópteros entraban por todas las ventanas ,el aire entraba por los vidrios rotos levantando polvo, Chad gritaba con una expresión exhausta, mientras se alejaban del vitral, el se detuvo en el barandal y dijo algo (no recordaba las palabras)._

_Una estela de luz dio en el torso de Chad, el alzo la mirada y sus ojos de mostraron opacos, quito la mano de su pecho y mostro la herida de bala que no dejaba de sangrar, sus labios de movieron antes de caer por el barandal al centro del salón, donde estaba Iron Man volando ¿el había disparado?._

_Mila bajo corriendo las escaleras para ver el cuerpo de Chad en el piso, rodeado de sangre por el impacto __—__no te muevas, tranquilo. __—__ intento calmar a su amado que estaba agonizando, pero no habia nada que hacer, la trayectoria de la bala había perforado un pulmón haciéndolo explotar y que el escupiera sangre ahogándose con esta, también cortando una arteria lo cual hacia que se desangrara de forma rápida._

—_Te perdono, me enseñaste lo que jamás debo olvidar__—__ sus latidos descendían y su temperatura bajaba._

—_¿y que es eso tan magnífico que te mostré?__ —__intentaba hacer que Chad no dejara de hablar._

—_lo olvide. __—__sonrió, pero la falta de aire lo hizo toser._

_Acerco su rostro al de Chad y le pregunto "¿Por qué (no terminó de recordar)?" dejando caer lagrimas en la mejilla mientras hablaba._

_"a veces cando pierdes ganas" su rosto tenia una expresión calmada, pedazos de cemento volaban por los aires en dirección contraria de ella y una gran teja nublo su visión._

* * *

Mila salto al escuchar los toquidos insistentes _—_policía abra la puerta. _—_ grito un oficial y se encontró con ellos enseguida _—_ ¿podría decirnos que paso? _—_Iniciaba la lluvia de preguntas.

—fui atacada por ese hombre. — señalo al sujeto que estaba subiendo a la ambulancia.

— ¿esta herida? — Preguntaban por los datos de un segundo hombre herido.

—solo unos rasguños y golpes superficiales, pero mi… amigo. El si esta lastimado. — no sabia de que otra forma nombrarlo.

—llama a los paramédicos. — dijo el oficial a su ayudante, que de inmediato llego con los refuerzos —seguiremos con el proceso cuando lleguemos al hospital.

—como usted quiera, estoy dispuesta a cooperar. — era mentira ya que Stark cubriría sus huellas, espero a ver que Loki fuera llevado al interior de la ambulancia y ella subió al auto siguiendo a los oficiales.

**Hospital Three days grace Dakota del norte, estados unidos 01: 20 am.**

Las estrellas lo hacían sentir frágil, era todo lo que podía ver, el cielo, la luz que provenía de la luna pasaba por la ventana tocando su piel, las cadenas aprisionaban su cuerpo, un hechizo en los grilletes no lo dejaban huir. «Las puertas de esta prisión no abren, me arrastro de rodillas, estoy aterrorizado entre estas cuatro paredes» —¡estas barras de hierro no pueden aprisionar mi alma!

Toda esa visión era un trágico sueño, salto por la intranquilidad, casi sin aliento, su frente estaba llena de sudor frio, aun temblaba, vio a su alrededor, estaba solo, como siempre. Poco a poco recupero la respiración y tranquilizo sus nervios ¿Qué había hecho, que no lo dejaba descansar un momento?

En la estancia del hospital, estaba Mila intentando declarar una historia convincente —tengo mas de una hora diciéndole lo que sucedió. —solo quería sonar segura, pero parecía algo altanera.

—es un proceso necesario, se que tiene que ver a su paciente. —dijo el oficial mientras tomaba nota.

«estoy totalmente jodida, jamás debí decir que era su doctora» solita habia amarrado la soga a su cuello —tiene razón, ¿Qué mas debe saber? —cambio la actitud al intuir que sería descubierta.

—el sujeto que la ataco quiere demandarla por agresión y a su acompañante por intento de homicidio, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? — pregunto para llenar el papeleo.

—yo soy Mila Graham, quiero que dirija la demanda aquí. —le dio una tarjeta con los datos de los abogados de Stark.

—sabe que si pierde, su jefe perderá millones de dólares ¿no es asi? —el oficial no confiaba en la inteligencia de la mujer.

—al diablo la ley, el tiene dinero —dejo la plática para pedir informes sobre la habitación donde estaba Loki. «piso tres, puerta 212» repasaba en su mente mientras subía el elevador.

* * *

_**Espero que este giro repentino les agrade, escribir sobre dos personajes con dos tipos de amnesia, será divertido de presentar.**_

_**Todo tiene una razón de ser, Odin nunca deja cabos sueltos y no todo es lo que parece. **_

_**¿cometarios, buenos o malos? u.u esta bien.**_

**_Datos curiosos._**

**_El lugar donde vive Temporalmente Mila Twist of fate es un movimiento de luche de Jeff Hardy._**

**_Devils lake si existe y el clima en ese lugar es muy extremista._**

**_El hospital _**_**Hospital Three days grace, es el monbre de una banda de rock (muy recomendable)**_


	4. Helada realidad

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes IRON MAN, HULK, THOR Y THE AVENGERS son propiedad de MARVEL por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

Antes que el ascensor cerrara las puertas, el oficial las detuvo —no puede irse, podría arrestarla por obstrucción.

—¿obstrucción? ¿se da cuenta de lo que esta diciendo?. —Apretó sus puños intentando controlar su enojo —Fui atacada en mi casa, —alzo la voz mientras colocaba su mano en el pecho.

«estoy rentando, pero es mía mientras pague» suplico —es de madrugada, estoy cansada y aterrada. —acomodo el cabello que caía sobre su rostro.

—es el protocolo que debo seguir. —intentaba ser accesible.

—dígame, ¿deteniéndome aquí puede asegurarme que todo estará bien?... es demasiado por hoy. — vio al oficial soltar la puerta.

—usted llamo a la policía, es nuestro trabajo. —entendía pero quería mostrar autoridad.

—sabe donde vivo, podemos seguir la plática en horas correctas. — el elevador empezó a moverse, dejándola en el tercer piso, tenía que agradecer a Loki por haberla salvado, camino por el pasillo buscando el numero de habitación correcta, todo estaba en silencio absoluto, porque no eran horas de visita.

«Habitación 212» leyó en su mente, dio unos pasos más «no recuerda ni donde vive, pero pudo ver a través de mi» se quedo helada frente a la puerta, al no saber que se encontraría, si al hombre con mirada triste y vacía o al sujeto irascible y lleno de odio.

El sonido del aparato para medir sus signo no lo dejaba dormir ese beep, beep incesante taladraba sus oídos, el dolor estaba presente desde que el efecto del los calmantes habían pasado, el goteo del suero era iluminado la luz exterior, al intentar acomodar su cuerpo y no mover el catéter del dorso de su mano, noto la sombra frente la puerta, la luz de los pasillos la exhibía.

Cerró los ojos haciendo un pequeño viaje astral, para ver quien lo visitaba. No era sorpresa alguna, esa energía tan decadente, era la mujer de antes ¿Qué hacía parada, sin hacer nada? como si quisiera ver a través de la madera, su mano estirada a punto de tocar, acerco el rostro al oído de Mila —«nadie te espera, estás sola. Abandona toda esperanza» vio a esa frágil mujer, tenía la expresión mas abatible que hubiera visto jamás, le recordaba a el mismo, ella dio la vuelta alejándose, Loki deshizo su magia al notar que no regresaría.

**Hospital Three days Grace Dakota del norte, estados unidos 09: 30 am.**

«mi brazo esta matándome» pensaba Loki mientras amanecía y el sol iluminaba la habitación, estaba tapado con unas cobijas suaves, se sentó en la orilla de la cama para recapacitar que había sucedido «no estoy muerto, eso es seguro» hizo movimientos con su hombro para sentir si estaba mejorando, «mejor no lo hago»

Coloco su mano en la frente, para serenar su mente, cerró los ojos para poder recordar, lo últimos acontecimientos de su pasado, solo oscuridad, vacio, decepción, desesperanza y un eterno odio hacia…. la nada, tenia ese sentimiento ahogado dentro de su ser, tenia ese sentimiento de estar aprisionado quemándolo a cada segundo.

—buenos días señor, es hora de desayunar. —dijo la enfermera que llevaba alimentos selectos, algo de fruta, gelatina y algo de color insí se acercaba a la cama el solo hacia caras de aberración.

—puedes alejar esa comida grotesca de mi. —ordeno de forma altanera dando la espalda a la practicante.

— ¿Qué modales son esos señor? —una voz irritante e irónica, se escucho desde la entrada.

—pensé que no regresarías. —contesto y al voltear Mila llevaba un gafete especial.

—yo… era muy tarde, quería que descansaras y no sabia si ya… en realidad.—no encontrabas las palabras para decir que estaba nerviosa —no podia venir con las manos vacías. —entro con una maleta —es ropa, cepillo de dientes, pasta dental— mostraba su lado amable —no soy buena con la moda, pero tal vez te guste.

—disculpe doctora, pero ¿como se llama el paciente? —Interrumpió la joven, que le costaba atender a Loki en específico.

—_Loki _Laufeyson —contestaron los dos, al mismo tiempo.

—es una broma ¿verdad? —pregunto con incredulidad y temor, dejando caer uno de los refractarios, saliendo de inmediato.

Mila intento alcanzarla —¿lo conoces? —dijo en voz baja.

—no, pero es el nombre de quien ataco Manhattan ¿Quién no sabe sobre el? hizo una seña para llamar a alguien de mantenimiento.

—!jajaja¡ claro que lo se, disculpa nuestro humor acido, todavía no es tiempo para bromear sobre eso.— «¿que tanto no recuerdo?, tengo que hablar con Bruce» el le daría algún tipo de repuesta. —su nombre es Luke, no Loki pero se parecen ¿verdad? —intento bromear.

—ja, si es muy gracioso,— no pensaba eso exactamente —mis abuelos murieron en el ataque —se fue enojada, pero no tomo enserio las palabras de la mujer, pensó que era petulante y soberbia.

—genial, ni hablar de ser amigas —dijo en voz baja mientras regresaba a la habitación.

Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en Mila, mandando una mirada indescifrable —imagine tendrías miedo. —dijo mientras hacía de lado el desayuno.

—Imaginas mal, tenemos una plática pendiente —espero a que el hombre de mantenimiento hiciera su trabajo y le pidió llamar a una enfermera mas que le llevara material de curación y una bata que había dejado en la estancia.

—esto no es vida, estoy encerrado junto a estas personas tan patéticas —intento quitarse el suero, pero el esfuerzo fue en vano, termino retorciéndose del dolor.

—¿podrias ser mas cuidadoso?, no eres inmortal. — no entendía su comportamiento.

—pagaras por tu insolencia, pequeña creatura. —dijo de forma teatral, Loki. Por la forma tan altanera que le hablaba Mila.

—menti por ti, falsifique papeleo, estoy metida en problemas. —tenia que hacerle ver al joven que necesitaba su apoyo.

—¿crees que esto es divertido para mi? Solo recuerdo dolor, angustia ¿luzco tan temible? ¡Mírame! — paso sus dedos por el cabello, descubriendo su rostro y un poco de sangre estaba brotando de su mano.

—no lo pareces y entiendo por lo que estas pasando —se acerco a la camilla y se sentó en el borde — no deje de pensar en ti toda la noche.

—eres patética, —dijo con tono lleno de sátira, mientras aproximaba el rostro a la chica haciendo que ella mirara al suelo —vives en el poco pasado que recuerdas y la culpa te corroe ¿Qué te hace pensar que tenemos algo en común?

Mila volteo enseguida —tu mirada es vacía, tu desesperación, te odias ¿estás feliz con mi respuesta. —un momento de tención crecía entre ellos.

—satisfecho, podría decir ¿ahora que harás? —acomodo el cabello de mila, pasando lentamente su mano —¿dejarme morir? —usaba la culpa a su favor.

Se dejo llevar por un segundo antes de reaccionar, esa sensación calida casi nubla su visión —¿tan desesperado estas? —Alzo la mano y la recargo en el rostro del joven.

El abrió los ojos, en serio era impresionante su sentido de juzgar a las personas —¿Qué te hizo llegar a esa conclusión? —se mostro autoritario al tomar el rostro de la joven con su mano adolorida —estoy esperando tu respuesta, —hablo con tono dictador —no sabes a quien te enfrentas. —rozo su nariz en la mejilla de Mila acercando peligrosamente sus labios.

— si hubieras querido matarme, ya lo habrías hecho— Loki la soltó al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

—aquí esta el kit necesario, su bata y maletín ¿quiere ayuda? —pregunto la joven al notar el atractivo físico del joven, pero nadie la escucho.

Loki ante tal declaración estaba desconcertado, pocos individuos podían ver debajo de esa mascara, dejo caer el cuerpo en la almohada y no dijo mas.

—no es necesario, solo es una revisión de rutina, gracias. —la practicante salió cerrando la puerta imaginando que los pacientes V.I.P se comportaban de ese modo.

Mila se puso la bata, los guantes, saco el estetoscopio del maletín, lo acomodo en su cuello y el termómetro en el bolsillo superior —dame la mano donde esta el catéter, —al hacerlo paro el sangrado retirando la tela adhesiva con pinzas, alcohol y gazas, para después quitar la aguja y ponerle una curita —ahora solo tengo que ver la cortada de tu hombro.

Loki se desabrocho ropa médica y antes que la prenda o dejara totalmente al descubierto, Mila subió la frazada — no deje de pensar toda la noche en ti, tu presencia me hizo ver que tengo asuntos pendientes —con cuidado se quito el vendaje dejando expuesta su laceración —es extraordinaria la velocidad en la que se regenera tu piel— alzo la mirada para encontrase con los ojos de Loki.

—en realidad esta matándome. —dijo viendo a otra parte, porque la expresión de M.G provocaba que se sonrojar ¿Qué era esa estúpida sensación?

—Cuando te encontré en el bosque note que las bajas temperaturas no afectaban tu salud, desde ese momento tenia sospecha sobre ti, pero me deje guiar por mis instintos médicos —sonrió al ver lo inimaginable —lo mas correcto es que quite los puntos esta tarde.

—¿no es muy pronto? ¿quieres matarme? —creía que era apresurada decisión de la doctora.

—eres muy dramático. Casi estas curado, una persona normal tardaría dos semanas en recuperarse de algo parecido, tu aproximadamente estarás asi dos días.

—para ser una simple humana, Mila, creo que eres interesante —le dijo en forma de alago y agradecimiento «será diverdito ver como te destruyes, gracias a mi, no descansare hasta ver como te quitas la vida»

«tengo planes para ti, me seras útil, para limpiar el nombre de Chad»

* * *

_**En el próximo capítulo, Bruce hace da sus primeras señales de vida (en esta historia), los poderes de Loki iniciaran a despertar y Stark se pondrá algo sensible.**_

_**Los intereses de ambos pronto se darán a conocer, pero no son distintos entre ellos.**_

_**¿que intenciones tiene Mila con las habilidades de Loki?**_

_**¿Loki intentara cambiar su fria personalidad?**_

_**Datos curiosos:**_

_**212 es una loción. XD**_


	5. Rompecabezas

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de THOR Y THE AVENGERS son propiedad de MARVEL por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

_Advertencia curiosa: Me gustaría aclarar que el Bruce de este fic es Edward Norton, me pareció que interpreto mejor al gigante verde (Cuestión de enfoques) mostrando un lado mas dulce y humano de este y no uno tan desconectado como el de Mark Ruffalo _

_Pueden apedrearme en los comentarios XD. _

* * *

Una semana desde que el desafortunado altercado había sucedido en esa misma casa, el lugar parecía igual de tranquilo que siempre, los días durante esos meses amanecían cubiertos de nieve, por lo que a cualquier persona normal le parecía un paisaje nostálgico, pero no para quienes residían en ese lago, uno de ellos era Loki que estaba en perfectas condiciones (Eso se podría decir, sin contar la falta de memoria), al levantarse lo único que hacia era estar fuera viendo las montañas dia a dia, como si tratara de recordar lo había pasado.

El dia era frio como de costumbre, el viento soplaba con tranquilidad y el agua del lago parecía moverse con ritmo relajante, el lugar estaba bañado con una capa de nieve, el joven de cabello negro ya estaba levantado, como ya era su costumbre, vestia de negro d pies a cabeza, usaba un gorro solo de adorno ya que no sufria por el clima, estaba parado frente al lago, casi dejando que las olas mojaran sus zapatos, el calido vapor salía de su nariz y algunas veces por su boca, sus ojos verdes solo veían el paisaje montañoso que lo rodeaba.

«Me parece interesante como tu habilidad para curarte puede ayudarme, tantos riesgos que estoy tomando, solo por una estúpida corazonada ¿Qué puedo perder?» no muy lejos del lugar estaba Mila caminaba descalza por la cabaña, con su clásico café matinal «Jamás habia sentido tal exposición, la forma en la que tu mirada adivinaba todo lo que estaba pensando » Tomo unas mantas del sillón principal y salió a la terraza, donde se veía el lago iluminado por la mañana. — ¿¡Quieres un poco de café!? Llevas toda la mañana parado, estas asustándome un poco.

El grito con voz femenina rompió la meditación del joven y contesto algo irritado —No, esa bebida amarga es verdaderamente asquerosa. —Loki no volteo a verla, tenia los ojos cerrados escuchando el sonido de la naturaleza.

—Un "no gracias" era suficiente, gruñón —Lo ultimo lo dijo susurrando recargada en el barandal de la terraza, regreso para sentarse en su sillón de jardín favorito, con una taza de café para amenizar el dia «¿Qué te hace ser tan callado, misterioso y perdido en ti? Y peor aun ¿Por qué lo soporto?» Alzo la taza que tenia en la mesa de centro y bebió un poco del liquido, respiro profundamente y prendió la laptop que tenia en las piernas, conecto una memoria portátil que tenía tiempo sin usar y comenzó a abrir algunos archivos, en realidad eran videos caseros de dos o tres reuniones entre Tony y Bruce para unir mentes y crear una nueva vacuna para estabilizar los niveles de salud de los soldados, un proyecto en el que ambos habían depositado todas sus esperanzas para disminuir el uso de armas y asi provocar menos violencia en el mundo.

_La cámara muestra un enfoque perfecto al rostro de Tony Stark sentado en su escritorio —Buenos días, amigo desequilibrado, ¿Listo para darle al mundo algo de nuestro poder?_

_La toma gira descuidadamente para enfocar al doctor —Me incomoda que convencieras a mis colegas para que filmaran nuestros movimientos, no creo ser una estrella de rock._

—_Eso es porque aun no lo intentas, espera a que el suero este terminado y todas estas bellas señoritas te verán como un príncipe azul._

—_Eso me incomoda aun mas, la mujer que esta a tu derecha es amiga de hace mucho tiempo, mi único contacto que tengo con … déjalo así —No quizo adentrarse mas en el tema, intento no ver a la cámara._

_Tony interrumpió —Con Rossexy —Alzo las cejas varias veces para molestar a su amigo._

—_Tendrás que aclarar cual es el sexy, si el militar Ross o mi amiga y personalmente creo que aparte de ser hermosa es inteligente —La cámara tomo a Mila, pero de una manera diferente, haciendo un acercamiento s los ojos, el flequillo caía sobre sus ojos un poco._

—_Deja de filmar sus boobies, Chad que vergüenza, nosotros somos los protagonistas, no esta mujer que contesta con sarcasmo —Tony regaño a su amigo, pero solo era de broma._

_Chad giro la toma y enfoco su cara pidiendo disculpas —No estaba tomando tus senos, lo juro, ya lo veras después —Su rostro estaba algo ruborizado por el acto de ser expuesto._

_La cámara filmo de nuevo al doctor —Estamos desviándonos de nuestro trabajo y tiene que ver con las guerras —Bruce tomo una postura seria —No me gustan los militares, a pesar de que fui su experimento, pero muchas vidas se pierden en batallas vacías, por eso me uní en esto con tigo Stark._

_La toma se alejo mostrando a las dos mentes maestras—Lose y no dejo de pensar en lo que Fury dijo de cómo conseguí mi fortuna, quiero hacer las cosas bien y ayudar en verdad._

El video término en ese momento, haciendo que Mila tomara una decisión arriesgada, intento no llorar, abrió una secion privada en su navegador y comenzó una video llamada, mientras esperaba encendió un cigarrillo, al ser aceptada saludo de forma alegre —Lindo corte de cabello ¿Te lo hizo Ross? —Dijo divertida.

—N,no, es un nuevo estilo —Era obvio que el hombre con quien hablaba se trataba de Banner —Tiempo sin vernos, ¿No sabia que fumabas? —Se sorprendió por la imagen que veía —Siempre me pareciste del tipo de mujer que sabia controlar sus nervios, sin necesidad de la nicotina —Bruce mostraba su lado amigable, preocupándose por Mila.

La joven se dio cuenta que nadie sabia de su nuevo vicio —Me estoy enseñando a fumar, el psiquiatra dice que es como una reafirmación de la vida. —Dijo a la cámara mientras veía a su amigo. —Comencé poco después de que le medica me diagnosticara con amnesia retrograda.

—¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudar? —Sentía que era parte de su deuda auxiliar a la joven.

Por mas que Mila quisiera decirle a su amigo en ese instante todo lo que le aquejaba sabia que en el momento que estas personalidades se juntaran nada bueno saldría y muy a su pesar Loki tenia las de perder —No sé cómo explicarlo, pero cuando mis ideas están claras quisiera tu opinión, no es algo que este en tus manos, por eso no tienes que preocuparte, no tienes nada que saldar con migo, entiéndelo Bruce.

—¿Es sobre Stark? —El sabía más cosas del pasado de la chica que la misma Mila.

Ella hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre, de quien siempre aparecía en sus sueños atormentando su subconsciente.— Lo ultimo que supe es que esta enfermo, pero no se cómo podría estar involucrada.

—Ya recordaste su relación.

—¿De quien? —Pregunto confundida, después de fumar un poco de su cigarrillo.

—Ustedes dos… no lo recuerdas —El hombre de cabello castaño se dio cuenta del erros que había cometido, por la expresión en el rostro de Mila —Olvida lo que dije, no es bueno recordar malos tiempos.

Sintio como su cebeza daba vueltas por la confusión y angustiada pregunto —Dime por favor ¿Engañe a Chad con el? —Quizá eso era lo que la atormentaba o tal vez si tenia ese tipo de amnesia, para poder construir una nueva vida.

Banner le dijo las palabras deseadas —No, Tiempo después de que el murió, salías con el, hasta que desapareciste.

«Aun asi me ayudo ¿Qué clase de persona soy? » Comenzó a dudar de su aparente inocencia, pero de todas formas sus planes seguirían en marcha —Gracias por hablar con migo, recordé algo de las formulas, cuando las ordene quisiera ir a tu laboratorio para que compares teorías.

—No te esfuerces, cualquiera diría que te paso algo trascendental para que cambies tu comportamiento — Bruce intuía que algo pasaba.

—Sabes leer el enojo en las personas, pero hoy estas equivocado —Bruce mostrándose tan humano como siempre —Estaré en contacto con tigo lo mas pronto posible.

Banner noto el tiempo que pasaba —Estare al pendiente —Termino la conversación que duro menos de cinco minutos, así no llamarían la atención.

La joven paso por debajo del barandal y camino en dirección de Loki «Tendré que usar tu sangre, pero primero tengo que convencerte» llevaba una bifanda en sus manos y rodeo el cuello de su inquilino incomodo —Se que estas confundido, pero perderte en ti no es la respuesta.

Lo mas probable era que meditara en esos instantes, tenia la mano izquierda apuntando al lago —Sabes que solo estoy aquí, porque me eres útil ¿NO? —Abrio los ojos después de juntar fuerzas y lanzo al agua una onde de energía.

Mila quedo sorprendida por los poderes que mostraba el dios del engaño —Sabrás que es lo mismo para mi. —Dejaba entrever que su unión era por intereses mutuos.

Al caer la noche, ambos estaban en habitaciones separadas, el estaba en la sala viendo la tele, cambiando canal por canal sin mostrar interés alguno, sentado en el sillón aburrido. Mientras Mila estaba en su estudio, revisando notas pasadas y libros, escuchando el sonido del televisor «Curioso que sea el primer aparato tecnológico que aprende a usar» cuando de rrepenta un apagon los dejo a oscuras.

Loki sintió una consternación infinita, ese miedo que lo torturaba en forma de recuerdo borroso de nuevo regresaba —¡Que fue eso! —Grito en tono valiente.

Mila salio corriendo para aparecer en la sala —Seguramente es un fusible —Camino a las pustas de cristal y recorrió las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz de la luna —Ayudame a encontrar una lámpara —Estiro al mano para levantar a Loki.

—¿De aceite? —Pregunto para saber que buscar.

«¿En que mundo vives?» Entro a la cosina y abrió los cajones de la alacena sacando siete velas aromaticas «De algo serviran» Continuo buscando y encontró la lámpara.

—¿Por qué tardas tanto? —Hablo Loki desde el marco de la puerta.

Mila se sintió algo segura al no estar sola —No me digas que tienes miedo —Alunbro su cara con la linterna.

—No digas tonterías, creatura insolente —Dijo molesto.

—Esta bien, esta bien, entonces te dejare solo mientras checo la caja de fusibles.

—Te acompaño —Dijo titubeante el dios del engaño.

—Lo sabia, tienes miedo. —Dijo de forma burlona.

—No sabes de lo que hablas —Sus ojos mostraban algo mas.

—Dime que pasa, no te jusgare —Dejo de lado las bromas.

—Haz que la luz regrese y tal vez te cuente, si tanto interés tienes —Salieron juntos de la casa.

—Sonten la linterna —Mila al revisar no noto nada raro —Genial, es general.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Pregunto Loki.

—Tendremos que esperar a que regrese sola —masajeo su cabeza y entraron a la cabaña, encendio las velas y las acomodo en lugares estratégicos para iluminar el lugar, tomo frasadas y las acomodo en el suelo —¿Quieres contarme ahora?

Loki se recostó muy a su persar viendo por las ventanas el cielo nocturno —La soledad es mi único recuerdo, todo lo demás es desesperanza y enojo. —Dijo con las manos en su pecho viendo afuera para no encontrarse con los ojos de la mujer que tenia a un lado.

— La ira se puede transformar en valor—Sonrió de forma tranquila. —Solo tienes que cambiar la actitud con la que haces las cosas.

Ella estaba recostada de lado, viendo a Loki, trataba de entenderlo, el giro la vista al sentirse apoyado «Me siento tan vacio, enojado, rodeado de tanta inseguridad» estiro una de sus manos y la paso por el rostro de Mila y ella apoyo la otra en el pecho de dios del engaño…

* * *

**¿Habra beso?**

**¿Qué tan intima fue la relación entre Tony y Mila?**

**¿Bruce recibirá bien la noticia del regreso de Loki a la tierra?**


	6. Confianza

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de THOR Y THE AVENGERS son propiedad de MARVEL por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

Loki entro a la casa, camino con cuidado para no caerse con la mesa de centro y se sentó en el sillón principal, tratando de no moverse, las manos las tenia recargadas en sus rodillas, tenia fija la mirada en el resplandor de la luna que chocaba en el suelo, sentía una opresión fatal como si por instinto esa condición de oscuridad le indicara que tenia que estar doblegado, una desesperación sofocante lo torturaba, pero no quería demostrar debilidad.—¿Por qué vives en un lugar tan apartado de la gente? —Pregunto al notar ese singular detalle en Mila.

Ella noto que el joven no quería tocar el tema, asi que insistió —Pensé que hablábamos de ti —Estaba sentada en el suelo, viendo el paisaje nocturno, la misma escena que le recordaba que no tenia que olvidar lo poco que recordaba.

—Te gusta vivir en el dolor, no quieres deshacerte de el, porque es lo único que tienes ¿No es asi? —Entendía lo que pasaba, el también sentía lo mismo.

Mila alzo su rostro cerrando los ojos —Puede ser, es lo único que tengo de mi existencia, pero … ¿Que es la existencia?

Loki comenzó a manipular la mente de la joven, para llevarla a ese lugar donde la y tendría a su merced —Cuando mueras, tu recuerdo quedara vivo en personas que te estiman, amigos, familiares... pero poco tiempo después, ellos morirán, y poco a poco tu existencia habrá sido olvidada hasta que nadie se acuerde de ti.

—En pocas palabras, me estas diciendo que no tengo por que seguir, no recuerdo quien soy. Entonces… no existo,—Volteo a verlo —Estamos en la misma situación, pero ¿Tenemos los mismos intereses?—Se recostó boca abajo —¿No crees que seria mas sano, que dejaras de reprimir todo lo que pasa por tu mente? —Dio unas palmadas en el lugar vacio invitando a su inquilino.

Loki sabia que no habia forma de evitar la plática, se recostó muy a su pesar viendo por las ventanas el cielo nocturno —La soledad…es mi único recuerdo, todo lo demás es desesperanza y enojo. —Dijo con las manos en su pecho viendo afuera para no encontrarse con los ojos de la mujer que tenia a un lado.

Mila giro su cuerpo para decirle algo que su amigo Bruce le habia dicho tiempo antes — La ira se puede transformar en valor. —Sonrió de forma tranquila. —Solo tienes que cambiar la actitud con la que haces las cosas.

El giro la vista al sentirse apoyado «Me siento tan vacio, enojado, rodeado de tanta inseguridad» estiro una de sus manos y la paso por el rostro de Mila y ella apoyo la otra en el pecho de dios del engaño — A veces me ausento de mis sentimientos, tal vez porque no tengo ganas de arriesgarme mas, estoy aquí en medio de la nada y no se que hacer.

Ahora era Mila quien manipulaba a Loki —Ayúdame, sin ti, mis planes no pueden dar marcha —Le ofrecía una oportunidad de una nueva vida —Necesito tu sangre, eres tan magnífico y no lo sabes.

Esas palabras agrandaron el ego del dios del engaño, dejo de tocar el rostro de Mila y se acomodo sus manos bajo la nuca —Antes de que sea un pacto… quiero que investigues quien soy —Fue su única condición.

«Tendre que tragarme mi orgullo y hablar con Stark» Era un pequeño sacrificio con tal de tener su redención —La pasas tan mal en este mundo que estas dispuesto a ayudarme.

—Lo que sea, con tan de salir de esta lugar —Sus palabras no eran las de siempre y su tono era distinto, estaba hablando sobre su condena.

—Es literal, cuando dijiste, que estabas atrapado entre dos universos, pero ¿A cual quieres pertenecer?

—¿Existe algún motivo para que me quede? —Le interesaba saber la respuesta, por su salud mental.

Comenzó a masajear el pecho de Loki para calmarlo, a pesar de que aparentara frialdad, se notaba en sus ojos la desesperación que lo agobiaba —Eso el tiempo lo dirá, todavía tienes la oportunidad de crear nuevos recuerdos, felices y plenos.

—El éxito, para mi esta tan lejos como esas estrellas, suena patético pero es como comparo la realidad— Alzo la mano, estirándola en dirección al cielo.

—El Menos puedes diferenciar la realidad de los sueños —Alzo la mano que tenia en el pecho del joven, disimulando cansancio y tomando la misma postura que Loki.

—Que te hizo perder la memoria? —Pregunto interesado, ya que vivía con alguien que pasaba por lo mismo ¿Qué tal si era algo natural?

—No he hablado sobre ese dia con nadie aparte de Bruce y Tony… es una historia muy larga ¿Estas seguro que quieres escucharla?

Sonrió sin dejar de ver el lago —¿Tengo otro lugar donde estar?

—Trabajaba con Bruce, poco después del ataque a Manhattan, fue bueno para el regresar a la cuidad, Betty siempre presumió del buen ser humano que era el, por eso decidí entrar al proyecto. —Su mirada era alegre, por unos instantes —Stark tenia los medios para desarrollar la vacuna, hicieron una unión, Chad trabajaba para el, era investigador, ocupaba el puesto que antes tenia una tal ¿Natasha? Creo que asi se llamaba. —Masajeo frustrada su cabeza —Recuerdo que todo marchaba bien, era un ambiente tranquilo para trabajar, pero Stark comenzó a sospechar de un intento de robo y si la formula se alteraba podía ocurrir otro incidente como el de "la abominación" como el lo llamaba a ese experimento.

—¿Le robaste a tu jefe? —Pregunto interesado.

—No lo recuerdo, pero no tenía un porqué. Mi vida era todo lo que quería, una carrera prometedora, un novio cariñoso…

—Si el esta muerto, el es el culpable ¿No? —Entendió por fin el rompecabezas.

—Un dia Chad mando un mensaje a Tony, donde lo amenazaba con destruir todo, que yo seria el resultado de el gran cambio. Jamás note nada raro en el, se que era inocente —Tapo su rostro con el antebrazo —Estábamos en el laboratorio de bruce, recuerdo que huíamos por una razón, la policía volaba por todo el lugar, pero Stark disparo al pecho de Chad, lo mato casi al instante, Bruce creyó el mensaje y al intentar buscarme destrozo una pared que irónicamente me golpeo la cabeza, por eso perdí la memoria— Comenzó a reir, solo en las caricaturas pasaba algo tan inconcebible —Al final las autoridades dijeron que fue en defensa propia y que yo era la rehén, pero eso es mentira.

—Te aferras a tu verdad, a tu visión del borroso recuerdo, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver —Incluso el entendía desde la primera explicación. —Pero eso no expone todo.

Mila alzo la ceja —Regrese a trabajar con Stark, pero todo empeoro para mi, un día veía a las personas que me rodeaban y no les reconocía el rostro, incluso mi familia aseguraba que mi comportamiento era distinto.—En verdad ella odiaba recordar lo que no podía. —No quise incomodar la vida de los otros, me refugie en este lugar donde nadie podía alterar lo que sentía.

—Tienes fe en que regresaras a ser quien eras, quieres recuperar lo que consideras tu, la verdad… es patético ¿Por qué te aferras a algo intangible? —Contesto a la defensiva Loki, irritado por las palabras de autocompasión.

—Ser tan grosero es parte de tu naturaleza, asi demuestra tu interés. —Comenzaba a entender el retorcido comportamiento de su invitado.—Una persona común y corriente puede hacer que las cosas mas simples parezcan extraordinarias, me enamore de Chad por todo lo que era, no estoy loca, se lo que paso —Al final nadie le creía, incluso sus seres mas cercanos —Acudí a tantos médicos, psiquiatras, psicólogos y todos llegaron al diagnostico de que padecía amnesia retrograda.

—Explícate —Los términos para el comportamiento humano eran difíciles.

—No quiero recordar, mi subconsciente suprimió esa parte de mi vida, mi mente quiso empezar de nuevo. ¿Pasa lo mismo con tigo?

—Bien, te responderé —A pesar de que la plática era sobre Mila, ella mostro interés por Loki, un sentimiento que no recordaba, la comprensión — ¿Creerías si te digo que estoy pagando una condena? —Dijo las palabras en un todo de broma —Al parecer, tenerme en una prisión, entre cuatro paredes, no fue suficiente para aprisionar mi alma, solo recuerdo el verso "Cuando encuentres lo que anhelas, tus recuerdo regresaran… ese será tu verdadero castigo", no entiendo lo que significa, tengo que averiguar quien soy, ir contra la corriente .

—¿Qué pasara cuando confirmes que fuiste tu, quien mato a tanta gente, invadió una cuidad y amenazo la existencia de la tierra? —Mila se acerco peligrosamente a Loki, casi interrogándolo para ver su reacción natural.

—Decir que fue en defensa propia —Respondió quitado de la pena. —Aun no se si fue asi. —Sus ojos se mostraban sinceros, buscando algo de empatía.

—¿El resultado justifica los medios? —Miro fijamente a Loki, el solo asintió. —Tenemos un trato — No dieron mas, estaban callados viendo como caía la nieve, era un hecho que cada uno tenia un papel que desarrollar, eran útiles el uno para el otro.

—Ahora me toca aclara una pequeña clausula, no entraras en mis pensamientos. —Ordeno —Te sere fiel, mientras no influyas en mi comportamiento.

—Pagaras por tu insolencia, pequeña creatura —Dijo de forma teatral loki. Por la forma tan altanera que le hablaba Mila.

La chica comenzó a reir —A estas alturas seria mas cómodo que me hables por mi nombre — Le dio la espalda a Loki saliendo a la terrasa.

—Deja de tratarme como un amigo, tus palabras, tus muestras de afecto, eres tan vana como yo, tan desmoralizada — Se paro para quedar frente a ella —Quiero aclarar desde un principio que, no soy el hombre que perdiste y no tengo intención de reemplazarlo, no fundes ilusiones— « Terminare engañándote» Camino para quedar detrás de ella y hablarle al oído. —Quiero confían en ti — Ella abrió los ojos ante tal declaración, estaba sorprendida a si como conmovida. — ya habían pasado unas dos largas horas sin luz.

—Entiendo, será mejor que pienses si quieres redimir tus actos, no sere victima de tus juegos engañosos, no subestimes mi intelecto, tengo mas poder sobre ti, que tu de mi — Hablo tomando una postura segura.

* * *

**Espero dejar claro que su relacion por el momento es solo de confianza, de utilizar al otro mientras no se de cuenta. Mientras se aclaquien es malo en la historia, trataran de conocerse y aceptarse como son.**

**Espero les llame la atencion.**


End file.
